Generally speaking, docking stations (i.e., docks) may provide a single docking connector to charge batteries, access data, and communicate with a host computer and/or peripherals. For a given family of mobile computing devices with similar dimensions and physical electrical connection characteristics, there may be several different types of compatible docking stations available from a manufacturer. These docking stations may have different characteristics. For example, the interface on these docks may be configured for RS-232, USB, ethernet, or audio. Some docking stations may provide power for charging, while others do not.
A mobile computing device that can dock with various types of docking stations is highly desirable. One approach to this problem is to employ a general purpose connector suitable for a variety of docking stations. If the pins/pads of the mobile device's connector are not configurable, then a large connector would be necessary to match the various docking scenarios. Since space on a mobile computing device is limited, there is a strong preference to reduce the number of electrical connections on the interface connection used for docking. A reconfigurable docking interface would allow the docking of a mobile computing device with various docking stations both in the market and yet to be developed.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system to allow a mobile computing device to dock with various types of docking stations.